Darlene Paguio and Hands of Time
Eighteen years I was born, but I suffered by my past. Traumas has cause its effect on me. Yet the tragical continues. My fear of evil Finn the Human’s and Manolo Sánchez’s grasp chokes between Magic at hand of Land of Ooo and Science at the hand of San Angel. But it just a beginning. You going to fight back – protect them all. Paguio. - Darlene Paguio The story follows the story of Hiro Hamada and Miguel Rivera who are threatened by a group of villain called League of Discord Trauma that if they doesn't join them they will get those as stone statue but the situation is going turned when they teamed up with Darlene Paguio and save people. Chapters Chapter One Premise Darlene has lost hope of break of her fear of Timmy Turner’s and Jimmy Neutron’s separation and is tormented by hallucinations of their parents, teammates, and a mysterious figure on white dress. Meanwhile, Jimmy Neutron hired and trained from birth to become the Adventure Time, a way against Finn with the sole purpose of killing Darlene. Plot A LEGO hands create a weapons that belongs to Hiro Hamada, Miguel Rivera and Riley Anderson. In San Francisco, Jill Anderson wants to take her daughter with her. When she opens the door to Riley's room, she discovers that Riley is missing, having gone to hockey without asking for permission. Out hockeying, Annika meets a young teen genius, Hiro Hamada whom he with Miguel Rivera. Just then, an army of Drones chasing down the kids as they try to flee, eventually encircling Riley, Miguel and Hiro. Just when all seems lost, a lone, heavily armored figure arrives on a weaponized motorbike. Riley barely recognizes the figure to be none other than Darlene Paguio, who dispatches the army of robots with his motorcycle weapons and handgun, saving the kids before departing. The scene then cuts to Darlene's monologue since she was younger, she’s met Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron on crossover. Years later, she meet Finn whom his s tyranny and influence has ruined Timmy and Jimmy. Although Darlene has not stopped thinking, having apparently become immune to the flow of trauma, she has begun to lose hope of breaking free after years of fighting a futile battle. The only thing that keeps her going is a constant reminder to let go. In shrine, where a group of villain called Hive Five bow before a arrival of a slayer is presented as the chosen ones who would kill Darlene. Having spotted a rising plume of smoke in the distance, Darlene continues riding through the desert, eventually entering a forest. Stopping to drink from a river, Darlene spots some falling leaves and begins seeing hallucinations of Danny Fenton and SpongeBob SqaurePants, who bemoan that Darlene has betrayed them due to her failure to watched over Timmy and Jimmy, leaving them to die. Darlene desperately denies this, but becomes overwhelmed by more hallucinations of tormented souls in the form of skin and bones people, tormenting her over and over of her failure. Then, a shadowy figure of a female ghost surrounded with green mist on white dress with antlered tiera wielding a very long spear and a katana sheathed on its back appears, staring at her. Horrified, Darlene flees on his motorbike. Meanwhile, Jimmy undergo cruel, harsh training as children, including fighting a heavyweight bruiser acolyte and grueling obstacle courses. He is briefly distracted by a vision of the beautiful outside world. At this, Brother Blood, indoctrinates him by telling Jimmy that Darlene will seek to destroy all the "good" they has created, unless they kill him. As he camps for the night, through the fire, she suffers another hallucination of Robin, chained and in flames, who accuses her of abandoning her purpose and forsaking his those. The image of the dark girl then appears on a boulder. Frightened, Darlene is forced to flee as the forest burns. By the time Darlene reaches the plume of smoke, he arrives at a ruined city, filled with its cat citizens. Darlene meets the wealthy cats, Gordon Quid, Waffe and Mr. Blink, who claims they’re attacked by to be most dangerous ducks and remarks on Darlene's nigh-unrecognizable appearance, including the missing emotions of Darlene. In a flashback, Darlene recalls her vision show not how her emotion was maturity was trapped last year as he screams in horror and flashback end. Surrounded by ducks but Darlene destroys the one of them with a thrown kunai. Satisfied with this turn of events, the ducks begins to fight Dar, first by playing a magical flute that forms a golem out of themselves. Darlene quickly discovers that ducks can rebuild the golem easily by reanimating more armies to replace any part ahe breaks off. Landing among a pile of rocks after incapacitating the golem, Darlene is once again swept up in another hallucination, this time seeing the rocks around him as the children of the city, begging her for help, with the dark girl looking down on the scene. Darlene pleads for their understanding, which made Gordon remark Darlene has gone "beaucoup cuckoo". Eventually Darlene saved Gordon but Gordon reveals that his voice was the true source of his magic, and the mind proves his point by scatting. This impromptu singing animates Duck sword to fight Darlene with. While Darlene barely dodges the sword's attacks, Duck golem brings out another blade which opens up like a tuning fork, demonstrating its ability to vibrate at a frequency powerful enough to shatter own sword. As Duck golem fights Darlene to a standstill, they gloats over victory, but Darlene throws his remaining sword at ducks, still vibrating from clashing with the tuning fork sword. The sword explodes at the last second, severely damaging vocal chord equivalent, leaving them unable to fight. Ducks admits defeat as Darlene cleaves in two with first blade, after which Darlene keeps the tuning fork sword for herself as he leaves. At the same time, the slayer revealed to be Jimmy Neutron have and finished his final test. With his training complete, the Brother Blood gives him and Hive Five masks and armors, and orders them to seek out Darlene and kill her. Chapter Two Premise Out of weapons and pursued relentlessly by the masterful seven Hive Five, Darlene faces what may be her final confrontation. Plot A disinterested Riley waking up from her bed. After hearing her name called, she hears that some of her emotions have brought visits. When ahe went to greet them, he sees that they are mind people and, upon noticing they are making, orders them to leave. Some of Riley’s emotions then arrive to discuss the new design of a summer class they made for her. Much to their surprise, she says she doesn't care what they do and declares that he does not care about Hiro and Miguel, ordering the scientists to deploy the drone if it amuses them. Out of view, however, Aku is seen talking to a psychiatrist (BingBong in therapist clothing), in which she expresses her concern about how she met before. After Darlene destroyed all the Drones, saving their lives, Miguel and Hiro hoped that would eventually catch up with her. Unfortunately, the initial traumas through made Darlene immune to the natural behavior process, and she is now faced with the dreaded reality that she now has to co-exist for eternity. Nevertheless, Riley remains confident that someone will eventually identity the hero. Meanwhile, a caveboy, Spot is walking in the woods and, seeing a fork in the road, turns left. This is mirrored when Darlene also hits a fork in the road and turns left. Both the cavebiy and Darlene sense something is not quite right. Spot is then pitted against three giant red cobra who he fights viciously. Darlene notices the extra large drone and destroys it with one throw of spear. However, she was being observed by an unknown presence following the large explosion of the Drone. Taking off on her motorcycle again, Darlene fails to notice a trigger wire just as her motorcycle runs into it, causing her to crash as an explosion destroys her vehicle. When Darlene gets up, ahe is quickly, yet brutally, beaten by a group of shadowed individuals. One steals tuning sword, quickly using it against her and Darlene attempts to use her handgun, but it is swiftly destroyed, and this is soon followed with machine gun. Desperately, Darlene makes a run for it after activating the last of his explosives to buy herself some time, as a sudden downpour begins. Darlene manages to find a hiding place in the destroyed Giant Drone. Her doubt in her mind manifests as Darlene in his prime, initiating a heated debate between Darlene’s two sides. The hallucination points out the futility of her battle, demanding that Darlene give up, since lost the only hope that could break free. Darlene refuses, believing her attackers are nothing but "ammos and bullets", and that she's always found a way to overcome the odds no matter what she moreover in years. The hallucination, expressing her desire for closure, begs Darlene to end it all; through a crack in the metal, Darlene sees the ghost figure haunting her visions, as well as a temple-like structure in the distance. Choosing to make a run for it, Darlene runs through the rain, feeling her intense focus kick in. Looking behind, ahe finally identifies her attackers: the Hive Five in hot pursuit. Darlene arrives at the ruined temple complex before them and hides while they split up to look for him. Failing to find Darlene, the Five simply bide their time, melding into the shadows so they can wait for her to reveal herself. Darlene tries to slip away, but is quickly caught and runs for her life as the Five regroup and chase her down. Barely managing to dodge the Five at every turn, Darlene eventually arrives at the basement, where a large tomb with multiple coffins lie surrounding a skeleton upon a throne. The Five arrive shortly after and begin searching, eventually closing in on the coffin Darlene is hiding in. As their combined attack shatters the coffin Darlene is in, she barely avoids the assault. Grabbing the skeleton's battleaxe, Darlene attempts to defend herself but is quickly overwhelmed. The axe is swiftly destroyed, forcing Darlene to flee. As she nears an exit, Jinx ambushes her and attacks her with her sword. Darlene manages to disarm her, slitting her throat in the process. Jinx collapses in death as Darlene is shocked to see that she was bleeding. The mask breaks in half, revealing herself to be human. Darlene is visibly horrified that zhe has taken a hero life, but realizes that she was able to stab her in the stomach with a dagger, causing her to bleed profusely. Just as Darlene notices she has his tuning blade, she hears the remaining Hive Five approaching. Darlene recovers tuning blade from her corpse, and despite her waning consciousness from her injury, zhe manages to hit the hallway walls with her tuning blade. This causes the rocks to vibrate, culminating into a massive explosion as ahe falls into the river below, preventing the remaining Five from following. In the river, Darlene is seen to have lost a great deal of blood while floating downstream. Back in the woods, the cavebiy had managed to kill all the cobras, but is heavily wounded and remained unconscious. Category:Series